Through the Looking Glass
by justfanfic
Summary: What would happen if Naruto, being the blunderer he is, stumbles on a mirror, and same said mirror changed more then one aspect of his life. Fem Naruto, with a splash of Sasu/Naru, Rated T for language and later content
1. Chapter 1  Mirror Mirror

Through the Looking Glass - A (female) Naruto Fanfic with a splash of Naru/Sasu

Special thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for creating the Naruto series, fight scenes that people have come to know and enjoy, and most of all the characters with their own side storylines along with the main character Naruto.

This is my first fanfic, so I'm open to suggestions, criticism and the like. Go ahead and cut loose so to speak and enjoy if you like it.

Don't shoot me I don't own any of the characters .

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Mirror Mirror

Charging as he usually did, Naruto would end up tripping over his own feet hitting the ground, with a loud thud. "You ever do anything that doesn't make you look like an idiot?" Looking up from the ground, Naruto would eye the direction the voice come from, realizing it was Sasuke as usual. _'..That Sasuke bastard, always dragging me down, I'll show him... I'll show all of them' _Adopting one of his more signature poses as he angrily eyes Sasuke, shouting who knows what as all he got in response was what usually pushed him even farther.

A look of annoyance could easily be seen on both Kakashi and Sakura's face at the bickering these two had nowadays.

"Kakashi-sensei, you ever think those two will ever work together?" Sakura would ask, looking at the pair wondering when they would stop. It had been a month sense their C-Rank mission to the Land of Waves, and if things didn't start picking up with how the teamwork was going, she was fearful that the team would fall apart.

Thinking thoughtfully on the situation, Kakashi would call out to the pair as they continued to bicker "That's enough for today. Whatever happened to the teamwork the pair of you showed just weeks ago hmm?" A displeased look on his face _'...whatever did happen, teamwork has been non-existent these past few weeks... the Hokage is going to have my hide if they don't start working together.._' Pulling a blue book out of his weapons pouch, he would start reading not looking up but muttering just loud enough for Sakura to hear him "Let me know when those two are ready to move on hmm?"

Nodding in response, Sakura would look back over at the two, saying barely audible "I really hope they stop bickering, it's really getting out of hand." She may have said this but Inner Sakura was saying _"Ooo, I'll kick Naruto so hard if he messes with Sasuke-kun. Cha!" _Her eye twitching slightly as her hands went to her hips and called out to the two "Come on you two. We're heading back to the village; you can hold this argument for later."

Reaching the village gates as they walked through, Kakashi would move his gaze up slightly as a pigeon landed on his shoulder. Reaching up with a free hand, he detached the message and read it _so soon...this doesn't bode well_. "Well unfortunately I have to leave you three, you have the rest of the day off." he would say without another word as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Aww man. I was going to ask him to teach me a new jutsu." Naruto said, his eyes showing how much he wanted to ask him to train him. _'..Always praising Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that... hmph who needs Sasuke.' _Coming out of his own thinking process, he would turn in the direction of Sakura, twiddling his two index fingers together as he blushed and asked "Umm Sakura... would you mind maybe... umm..."

"No Naruto!" she would say without looking, her eyes on Sasuke as she leaned onto his back, asking the very same question in reverse. _Today is the day... mission goal: First Kiss. Cha!_ She would blush as her inner self squealed with excitement. Looking back over to Sasuke she would wait for his response as she stood there, batting her eyelashes some to get the point across.

"Hmph, you should know better than that Sakura. I'm not interested in dating; the least you could do is train or learn some jutsu. At least Naruto puts some effort into team." he would say coldly as he stalked away for his apartment, leaving her speechless in his wake. _Itachi, just you wait... before long I will find you and avenge everyone that you killed for I am an Avenger _

Making his way to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, Naruto would be brooding over what both Sasuke and Sakura said. _Man... Never thought that both of them would act that way towards me. Sasuke I can understand but for Sakura to have that kind of reaction... it's..._ His thought process stopped as he noticed he was just in front of the stand. Moving the flap aside he would take a seat, looking at the menu of ramen for just what flavor he wanted today. "So Naruto, back from another mission I see hmm?" Teuchi would ask, dropping a basket of ramen noodles as he waited for a reply. "Always good to see you sitting there, but why look so glum something happen today?"

Looking down at his water glass, Naruto would think on his answer, screwing up his face into a smile to cover up how he was feeling as he answered back "It went great, mission was a complete success…" he would trail off, telling just exactly what had happened during the mission and how he was instrumental in its success. Much talk later, and many bowls of ramen near him, Naruto would let out a satisfied belch as he patted his stomach "Ahh... I don't think I can ever not eat ramen; don't know what I would do without it."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having a meeting with the Hokage from the summons he had received. "So... the mirror wasn't destroyed hmm." Kakashi would say gravely as the Hokage got up, his pipe in his mouth as he spoke to Kakashi about the matter. "The point is the consequences can be very dire indeed if that mirror were to fall into the wrong hands. The last time this happened, was back before the first Great Shinobi War, and even then it was considered a harbinger of doom." He would say taking a long draw on his pipe before turning to Kakashi. "Your team will be dispatched as of tomorrow morning; I suggest you fill them in on everything, which includes the mirrors history."

"Hmm, I have absolute faith that my team will be able to handle this mission Hokage-sama. Although with Naruto on the team, it's going to be one long explanation." he would say with a half moon crescent on his face as he left in a whirl of leaves to inform his genin. Looking out to the window, the Hokage would look at the monuments, more particularly to the first of the four as he drew another long draw on the pipe, speaking to himself "It's much worse then you could possible imagine… and to think that you yourself had sealed it. Makes me wonder which fool unsealed that mirror after all these years..."


	2. Chapter 2 Memory Shards

Chapter 2

Memory Shards

"Ah... should have known Naruto would be here of all places." Kakashi said to himself exasperatedly. Budging the flap slightly he would tap Naruto on the shoulder announcing himself "Naruto, don't you ever eat any vegetables, how can you grow to be an exceptional ninja if all you eat is ramen hmm?" Sitting down slightly as he pulled out a book from his back weapons pouch, reading it as he waited for a reply. "Kakashi-sensei you know how much I hate vegetables, besides you yourself can't argue that Ichiraku is the best place in the five nations for ramen." Naruto would reply back at him for chiding him in the first place. "That aside sensei, what's so urgent that you came looking for me in the first place... this mean your finally going to train me?" Naruto continued on, a hopeful look in his eyes as he stared at the man.

"Na, sorry Naruto there is no training. I was coming to ask your help in finding Sakura and Sasuke so that all three of you can be debriefed for our next mission." Kakashi would reply simply, not raising his head from his book. _Still not sure I should tell them what that mirror is capable of... but Hokage-sama made it an order..._ Peering over the top of his book slightly Kakashi would give Naruto one of his happy eye crescent looks saying "Why don't you go find Sakura hmm? I can handle Sasuke. Once that's done meet at the bridge like we normally do." Shutting his book with a snap, he would disappear in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto to do as he asked.

"But Kakashi-sensei... dang he's already gone off looking for Sasuke. Just why did he tell me to find Sakura anyways, it's not like she will say anything good to me." He would say gloomily as he turned and opened his wallet, putting a few ryo notes on the counter for his ramen. Getting up to leave, he would turn in the direction of the monument in the village, giving the right most head a good long stare. _If this is another test for the chance at Hokage... then I'll gladly take it and surpass you while doing so._ Bringing his right hand up, he would hold it in front of that particular head, clenching hard with his fist before it came back down his side. "Well, Sakura-Chan won't be happy with me, but its Kakashi-sensei's orders and that should be good enough." he would say while running in the general direction he thought her to be.

Knocking a few times, Naruto would feel like Kakashi had signed his death warrant by sending him to Sakura "Man... why does it feel like I'm going to brute end of her wrath from this..." he would say gloomily as he prepared to knock again. Before he could attempt to knock again an ear splitting yell could be heard from above his head which so happened to belong to Sakura "What is it Naruto? You realize what time it is don't you?" she would yell at him from the window, her eyebrow twitching as she pounded her fist into her hand. _Argh. That jerk! I was just about ready to get in the shower and he has to come knocking again... probably to ask me again on a date._ Looking up Naruto would quake a little in fear as he saw that she was indeed mad "Sorry Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei said it was urgent and that me and you were to meet him and Sasuke at the bridge to be debriefed." he would say with a nervous laugh. _She looks ready to kill... just like I thought she would be._ Looking coldly at Naruto, she would cross her arms in front of herself "What lame-excuse is this Naruto. Like we would get a last minute mission this late at night, we're only genin after all."

"But Sakura-chan... it's the truth" Naruto would start off, before looking to the ground and speaking just loud enough for her to hear. "I know it sounds weird, but even Kakashi-sensei was acting weird when he told me himself. It was like he knew what was going to happen when I came for you..." Finishing slightly as he waited for her to make her mind up, he happened to look up the street to see Sasuke making his way over.

"Well idiot, what's this about a mission already. I just had Kakashi appear at my apartment as I had just closed the door saying that I was supposed to meet you and Sakura near her house." Sasuke would ask Naruto coldly while standing there. _I'll get the information from him... Kakashi didn't want to even part with it, saying that all three of us needed to be present._ Taking a few carefully planned steps towards Naruto he would ask again. "Well Naruto. Do you know what's going on here; Kakashi said that he sent you to Sakura to collect her before heading for the bridge for debriefing. Next thing I know he's running off in the opposite direction saying something about getting groceries." Crossing his arms slightly as he finished he would look up to Sakura, his lips in a thin frown as he said "Sakura, just get down here so we can wrap this up. Your worst then Naruto sometimes, it's embarrassing."

Back peddling some as he flattened against a wall shaking his arms at Sasuke, Naruto would reply back in response to his question "All Kakashi-sensei told me was to go over to Sakura's and have us wait at the bridge for him to be debriefed. He said he would go get you in the process." _Aww man... Sasuke looks even more pissed off then Sakura right now... just where the heck is Kakashi-sensei!_

Reaching the bridge as they walked to it, they each took a different part of it to rest against, already having a full day of missions and training in. While they waited they would talk amongst themselves about what exactly was needed of the three of them. The conversation got as far as all of them agreeing it was another C-Rank mission before Kakashi arrived with his usual excuse for being late. "Sorry guys, I had to help an old woman to the pharmacy on my way here." he would say before Sakura and Naruto would say in unison "You're a bad liar Sensei!" Holding up his hand to show that he was about to speak, he would look very seriously at all three of them as he spoke "Listen, the reason why this was a last minute urgency is because the Hokage selected Team 7 to take care of the situation. Have any of you heard the tale of the Cursed Mirror?" he would ask not the least bit surprised when Sakura's hand shot up. _As usual, she would have been the one to learn about it... not because she is a kounichi but mostly because she is the one that applies her brains like that._ "Well then if you would please give an explanation so that I don't have to feel like I'm doing all of the taking Sakura." Crossing his arms slightly as he relaxed back onto the support pillar of the bridge.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." she would say blushing a bit as she shook it off, and turned to the other two. "Now listen up, because even my knowledge about this mirror is a little fuzzy. But according to the records held in the academy it was 10 years before the beginning of the first Great War, when a shinobi created a Mirror that would show the aftermath of a battle before it even happened. All this shinobi would have to do is point the mirror in the direction of the enemy, and the enemy would fall where they stood, sustaining all injuries as seen in the mirror." She would state, pulling out a scroll which was a map of the five nations. "Also, according to information, that same mirror was sealed by the First Hokage of Konohagukre exactly 4 years before the war began, its whereabouts have been lost sense the sealing and only he knew its exact location, but sources say that it was in this general here." she would say pointing to the northeastern most corner of the Land of Fire. Looking to Kakashi-sensei to see if she got all the facts straight her inner self would cheer _Cha! That's how it's done!_

Sasuke understood enough to know that this mirror was a dangerous artifact and had no questions at the end, but as was expected Naruto looked dumbfounded from Sakura to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei... how can a mirror destroy that many people by showing the exact opposite of what there is?" he would ask as Sakura got prepared to bonk him on the head. Looking seriously at all of them Kakashi would reply "Now that the history is out of the way, you know what our current mission is. We are to find the mirror, and either re-seal or destroy it before it can do any damage. Meet at the gates bright and early at 8. As I heard before I arrived this isn't a C rank mission its more along the lines of a B rank, mostly in how dangerous the artifact is. Whoever released the seal had to be particular powerful because..." he would stop for a moment to let both himself catch a breath and the look of terror to settle on his students. _Mainly because... the seal was already weakening, but by order of the Fourth Hokage I was forbidden to disclose that information._ "... that seal was placed by the First Hokage. Any objections, if not I suggest you all get a good night's sleep."

-Flashback in Kakashi's Mind-

_Running towards their target, Kakashi, Obito and Rin would reach the perimeter just before it, Obito holding his hand up as he reached for his eye drops once again to drop them in his eyes. An irritated voice reached his ears, which he identified as Kakashi. "Seriously Obito, you don't need to apply eye drops every fifteen minutes. It's because of all these stops that Minato-sensei is already there most likely."_

_Being that the case, Kakashi would look out to the clearing surrounding the small shrine keeping his senses about him as he tried to see if anyone or anything was in the area. According to the intelligence gathered, enemy shinobi had taken control of the shrine just days before, and it was their mission to re-take the shrine back from them. Turning to Obito and Rin, Kakashi would hold his hand up to give the signal that someone was indeed in the area._

_Before any of them could make a move, Minato-sensei would appear just behind all of them, Kakashi already in front of Rin, demanding to know just who exactly it was. Minato would look at him seriously and pull out a tri-pronged kunai which he threw right at him to disappear in a yellow flash just behind him the same kunai at his throat to prove just who he was. "As mindful as ever Kakashi. And straight to the point it's good to see that the three of you made it here in one piece." He would say, putting the kunai away as he looked at them happily before turning his attention to the shrine. "I've had a little time already to scout the area, but it seems the small enemy garrison that was reported to be here up and vanished a few hours ago from causes unknown. However that doesn't mean we don't tread carefully, you all know what is sealed here."_

_Kakashi would give an affirmative nod, as Rin and Obito agreed in unison. Following their sensei carefully into the clearing, Obito would be rushing forward to the shrines main door as delayed traps went off. Faster than he could blink, the majority of the traps were taken out before any of them reached his body, only noticing that Minato had grabbed him and moved before it all happened._

_"That was a close one Obito. Be mindful of where you tread, the enemy may be gone but their traps all over the place. It's best if you wait here with Rin guarding the entrance while Kakashi and I head inside." Minato would say while looking to where the traps were placed. In the back of his mind Minato would make a comment about them being konoha style traps not of the enemy shinobi's making meaning that the enemy had never noticed them or had gone around them. Motioning for Kakashi to follow, they would enter the shrine to notice the carnage just a few steps in. _

_The enemy shinobi had indeed taken up residence, but the sight that greeted their eyes was too much. Almost all of them were dead, but no signs of what killed them or how save a small mirror that was up on the shrines pedestal._

_Stepping up to the shrine, Minato would look to Kakashi with seriousness in his eyes as he spoke "Kakashi, I'm going to entrust you with something right now. The main reason we are here is to re-do the seal on this mirror. It's for the better of the entire shinobi world that it remained sealed, as you can tell what it can do. So as an order, your not to repeat this to anyone you understand?" Looking back to the mirror, he would remove a scroll from his scroll pouch, unfurling it as it ran out a few feet and started the process of re-sealing the mirror._

_-_End of Kakashi's Flashback-

Peering up to the moon Kakashi would note just how much he wondered if Minato-sensei could see that he was going after the mirror yet again. _Not sure where you are anymore Minato-sensei... but seems that mirror has cropped up once again, and this time it's my job to destroy it once and for all_. Breathing a heavy sigh as he turned away from the moon, he would shrug and lay down pushing back his thoughts on the matter as he fell asleep, knowing the dangers that were to come the next day.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission to the Shrine

Chapter 3

Mission to the Shrine

Early the next morning, Kakashi would push aside his doubt as he greeted his students in his usual manner, receiving the usual response out of Naruto and Sakura. Putting them off with a wave of his hand he would tell them "Well I hope you all had a good night's rest, it's a two day journey to the shrine where the mirror is held." Walking towards the gate he would look behind his shoulder as if trying to remember something as he eyed Naruto more than the rest. "Naruto, I'd like to have you in front today, just be careful around the mirror is all I'm going to say." _Don't know why I'm warning him… knowing my luck he's going to end up breaking it before we can re-seal or properly destroy it. _

Naruto's somber mood at getting up so early in the morning lifted at the mention he would be up front. "Sure thing Kakashi-sensei!" he would say with enthusiasm as he strode to the front. _Today is the day… the day I show up Sasuke and win Sakura's heart_.

Barely a few miles out of the village, there had traveled to a point where Kakashi would signal that they were going to camp out directly at their location. Taking a position Kakashi would jump up into the tree's and look around, letting his senses get out so he could judge just exactly what he felt. _Already huh… well this will be the first round then, hopefully there won't be another and the mirror isn't in their possession. _Jumping back down, he would signal that there was an enemy in the area, telling them to hide as he would draw out the enemy. _Here they come_.

In an instant, the enemy would come rushing out, kunai and shuriken being thrown from the left as a means of distraction to catch the jounin off-guard. Kakashi wouldn't even budge as shuriken thrown from Sasuke's position would meet the others thrown and cause them to be ineffective as he handled the one before him, noticing to his right that Naruto was engaged with another. Sakura who was still hiding and trying to figure out the enemy count was too distressed to realize that one of them was above her, his katana slicing through her to show that she had used a genjutsu on the spot she had hid at, coming down on him with a drop kick to the face.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!" could be heard to Kakashi's right as Naruto was trapped inside the watery hold, his combatant having a pleased look on his face, until the Naruto inside it dissipated in a small cloud, and his jutsu crashed downwards onto the ground having nothing in it."Kage Bushin no jutsu?" he would say incredible before Naruto's fist would connect with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled back into a tree. The other three combatants would have no choice but to try and flee from the location, being caught before they could even start running by Kakashi and Sasuke being back to back looking at them, Sakura behind, cracking her knuckles as she asked "So Kakashi-sensei.. which one can I punch for trying to touch me?" the men instantly fearful of the one kounichi as she seemed to give off even more killing intent then the jounin.

After he tied them all up, Kakashi would step back as he looked from right to left at the four men tied to the tree. "So… your just a bunch of D class renegades who happened to be in the area?" he would ask them as he bit his finger and used the appropriate hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" placing his hand on the ground as an all too familiar face came out. "Pakkun, I need you to run as fast as you can back to the village and send for someone to come pick these clowns up, we will wait till you or they return."

Lifting his head, the little pug would look back down at the captured four tied to the tree "Sure thing Kakashi… give me a few though, not sure why you didn't summon someone a bit faster, then me." Pakkun would stretch a bit, as he started in the direction of Konohagukre at full speed, hoping to run across another squad of shinobi so that he didn't have to go the entire distance.

"Well while we wait on Pakkun, let me congratulate all of you on this situation. Especially you Naruto." Kakashi would say giving him a smile under his mask. "I almost thought I would have to come in on your opponent but, needless to say you were already even one step ahead of me, you've really grown. As for you Sakura, I'm very impressed with your handling of your own combatant." Finishing off, he would look to Sasuke and get the look back of knowing he did his job correctly. _As always, Sasuke shows that when the situation arises he can handle it expertly._

Naruto would be relishing in his victory of finally getting some acknowledgement out of Kakashi. _Now if only I could get the lazy sensei to teach me some jutsu_ Looking to Sakura for some encouragement he would offer her congratulations. "Well Sakura-chan, seems you did just as well this time. And no comment from the grouch over there eh?" He would say in Sasuke's direction, receiving the cold attitude he usual received from him as he started to brim with anger. Sakura noticing this, instantly stepped in front of him, a face of annoyance/pissed off written all over as she said "You hurt Sasuke-kun, and you won't live to see tomorrow. Got it Naruto?"

Looking to the direction of the village, Kakashi would see something running in the distance to their location as he lazily pulled his blue book out of his weapons pouch and started to read. Coming to a halt in front of Kakashi, he wouldn't even move his eyes as he greeted who had arrived with Pakkun. "Hello Guy. I take it Pakkun ran into you before he even got to the village hmm?" Guy would take one of his poses while Pakkun rolled his eyes saying "If that's all you need, then I'm out of here Kakashi, later." And a poof of smoke would happen as he left, leaving Guy to talk to Kakashi.

"So, these are the renegades you caught eh Kakashi?" Guy would say, looking them over. Grabbing hold of the rope that held them all there, he would twist it so that they all became untied from the tree but not before he twirled it back around their bodies re-doing the knot so that he could carry them easily. "Well I'm out of here, you three over there, don't forget the power of youth." He would say with a smile that showed his white teeth, running back in the direction of the village at full speed, his un-prepared passengers yelling all the while till their voices could no longer be heard.

Shutting his book with a snap, he would stow it away before taking a seat on the ground. "We'll camp here tonight; this was the half-way point oddly enough, which brings me to realize that our enemy knew this information already. So keep on your toes all of you. I'll take first watch." He would say, letting his three students take a seat to relax, _I'll have to include that in my report… that was way too convenient._

The next morning, resuming their journey at a faster pace than the day before, they reached the grotto that the shrine was in. Turning to his team Kakashi would note how few obstacles they meet along the way. _We may be here, but even now… I have a feeling of foreboding about this._ Concern etched on what little of his face was visible caught Sakura's attention as she looked at him asking "Kakashi-sensei, something wrong? You look really concerned right now."

Giving her a smile as his facial features changed he would wave it off "No nothing at all Sakura, now then…" he would finish slightly as he stood up and turned to the three before continuing. "... I want all three of you to promise me one thing. That whatever happens you keep it completely under wraps. Meaning that if I die I want you to run got it?" he said with all seriousness, looking all three of them over for the last time. "Now then, let's get in there and keep your sense's open all of you. That includes you Naruto."

Stepping into the shrine they would be greeted by the shinobi who had released the seal on the mirror. He was standing there, petting it as if it were a pet, not realizing he had visitors as he talked to it "Don't worry… it won't be long now till the whole world knows your dream…" Barely turning he would greet the jounin in front of him with a cackle "If it isn't Kakashi the Sharingan… been some time sense the third war hasn't it, seems you've got some brats with you this time and no annoying Minato with you." The man would say, maniacally giggling slightly as he put the mirror down, stepping down off the platform as he staggered towards Kakashi each step he seemed to lose more stability.

Before he could even stop him, Kakashi watched in vain when Naruto got behind the guy his arm waving that he had the mirror. "Naruto, what are you doing? Don't you realize how dangerous that is?" Kakashi would yell out as he took a step forward to realize that the shinobi was a few feet away, still laughing. _Just like Naruto… the fool doesn't even realize what the mirror can do_. Sighing slightly as he moved his hand up to his headband, he would look back to the shinobi in front of him "Look, I have no clue how you removed that seal, but this time it's getting destroyed."

Before either of them could react, a blinding flash could be seen emanating from the mirror, as a shocked Naruto curiously went to pick it up. _Wonder if I can put it where the flash is going downward_ He would think as he tried to do so, getting a warning for the first time from the Kyubbi _Naruto… I don't know what you're doing, but get away from that mirror and quickly, before it's too late. _But the message came too late as the blinding flash went out the minute Naruto touched the mirror, enveloping him in the light as it disappeared. With a small crash a body could be seen on the other side of the platform breathing shallowly as it braced to get up.

"Naruto, you ok?" Sakura would call out, trying to get his attention as Kakashi had subdued his opponent in the confusion. Walking over Kakashi would look down at the mirror curiously to notice a small hairline crack that ran from the right corner to the middle of the mirror. _That wasn't there last time… if my memory serves… that crack wasn't that big when Minato-sensei sealed it all those years ago, I could barely call it a crack then but this… and where is Naruto_ Looking over the platform he noticed his student, passed out and sleeping as he sighed and picked him up. "Naruto, just what am I going to do with you hmm?" he would say as he walked out of the shrine, Sasuke and Sakura carrying their new detainee with them out as he put Naruto down to look at them.

Coming to slightly the Naruto before them would let out a scream as it looked down at its chest, and blushingly put hands in the crotch asking "What just happened? Where am I, and why is it I'm a boy?" At the startling moment, Sakura would look seriously at Naruto as an eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean why you're a boy? You've always been a boy. Don't tell me falling behind the platform has dazed your memory has it?" she would say incredible, giving Naruto the look that he was more than an idiot.

Kakashi on the other hand knew better. _And now the true horror of that mirror will be shown… I did warn all of them after all about this._ "Sakura, you mind giving Naruto a moment to explain himself. I'm pretty sure he's ok and just needs a breather from touching the mirror." At the mention of mirror, Naruto would shoot back up onto his feet, looking at Kakashi with all seriousness asking "Kakashi-sensei… what happened to me… I remember your warning about not touching the mirror and then that weird shinobi started walking away from it. I remember getting behind him to make sure he couldn't get back to the mirror and a blinding light. So if I touched the mirror I'm not sure how, and this better be a joke about being male." Naruto would say, a small pink tint on his face as he said male.

Kakashi would have a surprised look etched on his face as he said "You didn't touch the mirror? Then who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4 Waking up the next Day

Chapter 4

Waking Up the next Day

Laying there on the hospital bed Naruto would open his eyes a fraction of an inch or so, taking in the surroundings. _That's right… I touched the mirror and all I can remember is a flash of light… but why do I feel so different…_ Sitting up some, he felt like he added weight on his chest _must be ice packs_ he would tell himself as he stretched to yawn and noticed that what he thought were ice packs were instead breasts. A blood curdling scream would echo out of the room he was in that could be heard in the entire village.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESES!"

Looking up from the jutsu scroll he was studying, Sasuke would sigh as he put it back down. "Seems she woke up already… it's been 19 hours sense we brought her in passed out near the mirror, if only she listened to Kakashi-sensei." Standing up slightly from where he was sitting, he would leave his apartment to find Sakura already rushing in the direction of the hospital. "You want some assistance Sakura? Pretty sure knowing Naruto, she is freaking out over some pervert touching her." He would finish, putting emphasis on the word pervert as he spoke.

Stopping for a moment, with the flowers she had for Naruto, she would call up to Sasuke "If you want to Sasuke-kun. I was on my way to change out the flower from yesterday, and I sure wouldn't mind the company. Besides we are team 7, the least we can do is visit her together." She would finish waiting for him to join her.

Walking into the hospital, they would have to put their fingers in their ears as another ear-splitting scream reached them from the direction of Naruto's room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I"VE ALWAYS HAD THESE!" Looking to one another they both nodded in agreement, rushing up the stairs to see Naruto in the hall, staring at the medical staff as if they were joking, a anger unlike any other etched across his face.

"Umm Naruto-chan, you mind being nice to them, get back into your room so that maybe I can understand what's going on." Sakura would say, grabbing Naruto's arm and refusing to answer to him while he strained to get out of her reach. Once back inside she would put him on the bed, grabbing a chair to sit and talk to him, while Sasuke stayed in the background. Looking over her shoulder she would look a little sad as she said "Sorry Sasuke, this is a bit of girl talk so please wait outside." Following with her wish, Sasuke would turn, muttering just barely audible to reach her ears "Then why did you drag me here to see her…"

Leaning against the wall outside Naruto's room, he kept his sense's out and didn't so much as jump when Kakashi came from behind him. "Ah Sasuke, odd seeing you here. First time you've ever come to the hospital for a team-mate no?" Kakashi would ask him, his hand placed on the young Uchiha's shoulder. "No need to explain, based on the reaction I'm getting, Sakura dragged you here didn't she." It wasn't a question more of an exact answer based on how Sasuke was acting currently. Looking down at his student, Kakashi would notice something was bothering his pupil "So tell me, what is bothering you right now. Is it because you willingly went along with Sakura here or is it because of the mission that landed Naruto in the hospital in the first place?" Kakashi would ask him, all the while pulling out a blue book from his weapons pouch, opening to a pre-determined spot.

Sasuke would look at the jounin instructor and remind himself of how much of a pervert his sensei could be. Fighting a blush down as he was instantly reminded of how Naruto looked, they both would look over to the door at the same time as it burst open from another yell, as Sakura came out, her eyes the size of dinner plates as she pointed into Naruto's room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS, WHERE IS KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Naruto would be walking out of the room, the hospital garb clinging to the very body he was trying to get used to as a blush was evident on his face. Having lost all his energy to yell trying to get answers out of someone, he would immediately fall to the floor, only to be caught by Kakashi who would give him a happy face steering him back into the room as he was helped back onto the bed. The minute he was back on the bed, all Naruto could do then was grab his knees in a hugging position and cry into them in earnest, never once crying like this before. He wouldn't even move as the medical staff came in carrying lunch, noting that she wasn't acting like her usual whiney self when it came to the hospital food before they left.

Kakashi who noticed something was different about one of his students sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over to Sakura and Sasuke as his one eye that was visual slide its view to the open door as if to say to close it. With the door shut, Sakura would take the chair near Naruto's bed feeling at odds for her friend who seemed extremely distraught. Without a word to his other pupils Kakashi would ask "So Naruto, what is this I heard on my way in to check on you hmm?" looking over as he asked the question, he would put his left hand on Naruto's head, trying his hardest to get her to look up and at least answer the question.

Answering to the best of his abilities, he swallowed hard as he sat there and began his tale. Hearing for the first time as he talked that a rather higher pitched version of his voice was escaping his lips, he tried to think about it, but instead continued with his tale. "Kakashi-sensei… I… I don't know what happened. I remember the one crazy guy we had walked in on, and me rushing to the mirror to get it out of his grasp. Then a blinding light being issued from it… I can almost remember the crazy idea I had, thinking it was a jutsu I tried to flip the mirror so that the light could not be seen, but when I touched it, I found myself in a heap exhausted and feeling like my world had gone upside down." Naruto would say, still shocked that the voice coming out of his mouth was indeed female. _What am I supposed to do now… am I stuck here for good, I'm not used to these kinds of emotions and the last thing I need is this…_

Kakashi would look unusually at Naruto as he remembered what exactly had happened. _That's odd… I don't remember her touching the mirror at all, and yet here she remembers it perfectly like it was yesterday…_ "Say Naruto, would you mind getting dressed and coming up to the Hokage's office to explain a bit better. From there your free to do however you please." Kakashi would finish, giving an unusually warm smile from beneath his mask.

Feeling a bit lost, Naruto would look at him through his well her eyes and stammer out "Sure… just give me a few." These words would come out with a hint of sadness as she got up and looked for her clothes in the drawers, pulling out what she thought was a familiar orange jumpsuit to realize that it was just a jacket. _That's weird… I almost thought I had the orange jumpsuit as well when they took it off…_ Blushing slightly as she noticed the bandages she had an idea what they were used for, but having no clue how to put them on she would look to Sakura, her eyes pleading as she asked. "Umm Sakura-chan… you mind helping me get dressed?"

In a flash both Sasuke and Kakashi would be pushed out of the room by a rather disturbed kinouchi who muttered something about Sasuke being young and a pervert sensei before the door slammed in their face with a crash. Looking to each other in a mixture of shock and horror, all they could do was lean against the opposite wall of the hospital wing and wait for the two kinouchi to come back out again. Several minutes will have passed before the door opened again, showing a happy faced Sakura, and a Naruto who was fighting the urge to blush from her getup. She was wearing her usual orange color, but it was more subdued than ever, in fact the only orange on her was the jacket. Her usual black shirt was on over the fishnet under-armor and chest bindings to keep her breasts in place, as well as mid-thigh length black shorts, and a double holster at the top of her right leg along with the zori on her feet. The only other thing she wore was her headband, which was worn in such a way that her bangs covered some of the symbol of the village. Sakura gave her a good push to get her out of the room, in doing so Naruto would run head long into Sasuke who immediately got a view he wasn't expecting as he turned his face a mild flush on his cheeks. _Why am I blushing around the idiot… it's not like I like __**like **__her or anything._

Backing off slightly as she waved her arms frantically, Naruto would be apologizing over and over to Sasuke about running into him like that. While she settled down she had to admit to herself, he was good looking in his own way, the way his hair framed his face… _Wha! Why… why is my heart fluttering at the very sight of him?_ Fighting down her own blush she would come back into view, walking alongside Sakura as they made their way to the Hokage mansion. It was there that she hoped to have things sorted about just what exactly had happened while at the shrine.


	5. Chapter 5 New Feelings

Chapter 5

New Feelings and an unusual Explanation

Sitting very much subdued in the chair before the Hokage, Naruto relayed everything that had happened in her mind, everything from the previous day, not leaving any details void. Getting shot unbelieving looks from her audience she would shut up after reaching to the events that transpired just hours earlier when she woke up to discover her new body. _Why isn't anybody believing me…? I'm telling the truth here and all I'm getting in return is these looks of incredible unbelievability. _

As if reading her mind, the Hokage would hold up his hand up, his pipe balancing on his tongue as he removed it from his mouth and spoke "Your story Naruto. It is quite believable actually…" he would get up as he turned to look to the mountain just near his window before speaking again "… I was exactly around your age the last time this mirror cropped up, and that was after it was made into such a dangerous shinobi artifact." Turning around he would take his seat, his hand placed before him, peering over at Naruto with interest as he asked her "So tell me Naruto, who is the Hokage of the village where you're from, surely if this mirror existed where you're from then whomever it is also sent you to destroy it correct?" He would finish looking at her and expecting the worse. _To think after all these years… the seal would be broken by such a fool, times are troubling. _

Naruto looked at the Hokage with hope in her eyes as she nodded to his question and answered him "Yes, it was a pretty late meeting for team 7 as well… I remembering going to Sakura-chans around almost 6 because of it by order from Kakashi-sensei. Then Sasuke showed up and we all headed for the meeting point to discuss the mission we had just been given." She finished off looking extremely relieved that at least someone wasn't thinking she was crazy. _That still doesn't explain why I'm a girl though… it's frustrating that that key point has been overlooked._

As If reading the sentence off her face the Hokage smiled at her and answered "Don't fret. The mirror itself is of great mystery and its main ability was that of pure devastation to whomever held it. Seems to me that it had a slight, shall we say sadistic side in your case by choosing this form." He would finish, looking at her closely as he looked to Kakashi and then Sakura. "You are dismissed, but I would ask if both Kakashi and Sakura stay behind a moment, I need to discuss things further with you two." Arranging himself, he would smile pleasantly as Naruto stood up to leave, Sasuke already at the door as he walked through it before her, causing a small twitch to develop above her right eye.

Once outside the Hokage's office, Sasuke would round on Naruto almost immediately trying to get the truth of who she really was. "Listen up closely imposter. There is no way you're the Naruto I've known. She would have never yelled like that in the hospital for starters, causing so much ruckus. Secondly she would have known about the Hokage regardless of his particular habit of picking questions to lighten the mood so to speak and always referred to him as the 'old man'" Giving her a cold stare he would wait for her usual retort of how he didn't know anything, grinning inwardly. _Now then… let's see who she really is, they may have dropped their guard, but I haven't… something's up with her._

Looking at Sasuke more closely, Naruto would cross her arms across her chest as she tried to be on the defensive during this. _What is this jerk trying to pull… and why the sudden questioning about me calling the Hokage the old man…? I've always called him that._ Coming to a decision on what to say, she would start off very slowly as she spoke "It has been two weeks sense that mission to the land of waves." Noticing the look on Sasuke's face that she remembered that far back she had the sudden leaping sensation in her stomach as she continued anyways trying to ignore it, hoping it would settle "It was during that mission… that you activated your Sharingan un-tutored for the first time against Haku, while Kakashi-sensei was engaged in combat with his master Zabuza. You… you saved me during it, even though you said your body moved on its own to do so, but Haku spared you by putting you into a death-like trance… and Zabuza killed off his employer who happened to be leaching the tiny village that depended on the sea for its livelihood." Tensing slightly as the painful memories of seeing Sasuke on the ground as if he was dead, she would sink to her knees, hugging them once again as she hid her face from view, her blonde her covering where her eyes would be if she looked up.

Looking down at her, Sasuke had to swallow his pride as he realized that nobody but Naruto would know he had saved her life at what he thought was the cost of his own. Shaking the warm feeling that came to his heart, he would remind himself sub-consciously that he couldn't develop feelings like this for anyone. Itachi needed to die plain and simple for what he did to the clan. Looking to the door, he would say to her "You know… when your depressed like that, it makes me wonder if you're really cut out to be a kinouchi. It's downright disgusting the way some of you kinouchi act, but you… you're the worst out of all of them." He would finish but not before saying softly to himself "… that also makes you one of the better ones…"

The door to the Hokage's office would open and a somber Kakashi and resolute Sakura would walk out, each saying nothing as they looked to where Sasuke was standing and where Naruto was. Kakashi would try and break the mood "Come on now Naruto, no need to be down like that. Tell you what I'll treat you to Ichiraku…" No sooner had the word Ichiraku escaped his mouth, when Naruto would embrace him in a hug, tears in her eyes as she spoke "You'll really treat me to Ichiraku ramen sensei?" Nodding his head, he would turn slightly as Sakura gave a casual nod to show that she was going along. "Well, let us get moving shall we, for Naruto's sake here and to celebrate our success on that mission to begin with. It was your first B class assignment as genin after all. " Finishing he would give Sasuke a look that said he better join them and not weasel out, staying behind as a happy Naruto and Sakura walked down the staircase, he would say in Sasuke's direction "Look… the situation she is in, let us just say we can't tell her its irreversible. So it's our job as a squad to get her accustomed to her new life and form, so cut some slack."

Arriving late at the Ichiraku stand, Kakashi and Sasuke would enter with the two kinouchi already sitting looking at the pair and saying in unison "Where were you two? We've been waiting 20 minutes already!"

Holding up his arms in defense Kakashi made an excuse about being called back into the Hokage's office for something, and that Sasuke had to come inside because it concerned the Uchiha clan. Neither of the girls accepting the lie, but nonetheless Kakashi was Kakashi, they could only up that Sasuke didn't start developing that kind of laziness. The ramen stand owner Teuchi, would greet the two newcomers as they took seats, both ordering the same kind of ramen as he turned to prepare it. "So Naruto, are the rumor's that have reached me true about you waking up in the hospital and yelling loud enough that people on the other side of the village could hear you." He would state with a light chuckle in his voice.

Embarrassed with herself, she would hang her head as she admitted it "Its true, it was not a moment becoming of myself." Bringing her head up with one of her signature smiles, she would rattle off "But, I'm all over that now, Kakashi-sensei offered to pay for ramen tonight." Sakura would look at Naruto as she berated the girl in her head _All you ever do think about is ramen huh Naruto… you're one of the strangest kinouchi to grace this village_. Teuchi would place a hot bowl of ramen under Naruto, giving a faint smile as he did the same for Sakura. Looking uneasy at it, Naruto would shoot a glance at Sakura for making her even try this ramen. _She said it was specifically made for kinouchi… but I don't know…_ She would think eyeing it even more as she snapped her chopsticks and dug in reluctantly. Before Kakashi's bowl would arrive he would notice the small stack of four bowls already near Naruto, as she was digging into her fifth. _That's the Naruto I remember… cheerful and always eating her fill of ramen. Why did I say I would treat her this time around anyways?_

Sakura would look in disbelief at the number of ramen bowls near Naruto as she noticed she had only eaten one bowl as in her mind she was in both disgust and awe _Just where does she put it all without putting a single pound on… I've got to find out._ Suddenly remembering the extra mission that was somewhat permanent until Naruto got used to her new body, she would give a polite nod to Kakashi-sensei as she grabbed Naruto by the arm, apologizing to a rather confused Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke, I just remembered something, and Naruto said she would come with me."

Fighting to get her wrist back, Naruto noticed that in Sasuke's eyes he was sad to see her go. _Sasuke sad? I must be dreaming_ She would tell herself as she did a double take and the look was gone in his eyes, replaced by his usual cold stare. Feeling herself dragged on, she wrenched Sakura's grasp from her hold and walked by her side, trying in all the world to find out just exactly why she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach again from seeing Sasuke. _Why… why is it when he looks like that, it makes me want to put him in a good mood…_ Shaking her head a few times to get the thoughts out of her mind, she came to a conclusion that somehow Sasuke liked her. She had to finally admit that maybe… just maybe she was starting to develop feelings for him in the same way.


End file.
